Sent you to me
by The Mystic Holder101
Summary: A collab of stories into one, five stories and the sixth chapter will be a combined version of all five stories put together. Contains sexual contents and violence/gore (Attempted gore). Basically, it is about Eric and Sookie facing the world together and having adventures!
1. The Beginning

_**Right, you need to read this to understand the stories, it is in originally set in the same year when Eric was turned so, 930 AD? There is five stories which is; 'Contract and Wars', 'Search for the Creature', 'Russel Edgington', 'Prophets' and 'Dark Horse.'**_

**In the second story; 'Search for the creature' is an fantasy classic in my opinion because of the dragon. It states in the story that dragons are split into different elements to belong to each Faery clan; Air, Fire, Water and Earth. Each one has at least fifteen dragons, the limit is seventeen but two out of seventeen dragons are dead because they are either long gone or in a different plane they discovered. So, fifteen dragons go into the Faery plan at different seasons, the fire dragon as stated comes when it is Spring. **

**Dragons have their own plane, when it is Autumn, Air, Water and Earth have the plane to their selves and it carries on like that; Air goes when it is Winter, Earth goes when it is Summer and Water goes in Spring. (Air = Winter, Earth = Summer, Fire = Autumn and Water = Spring.) In the plane, they have splinted the lands for their own elements so they don't have to share, there is also a 'No dragons land' meaning that no dragon has that line, it is basically a line that splits the four lands off, if crossed they die because they are not allowed to enter the other elements land. Basically, when it is like at war; 'No man's land' if you cross it, you are putting your life at risk and you most likely die.**

_**SEARCH FOR THE CREATURE**_

_**A few weeks later; the war has passed, Sookie and Eric living in piece but danger still lurks around for them…**_

Niall took over Sophie – Ann's village, all the Vikings declaring their fidelity to him, still no one knew of her death and we intend to keep it that way. Jason, surprisingly, settled down with Jessica Compton, younger half – sister of Bill Compton. I and Eric decided to go into our plane and make it our own personal, private village. Jason and Jessica lived here too, not wanting to be in Faery's plane because of all the battles between the four clans.

It was good, happy as can be.

I woke up this morning to a roar. A loud, earth shattering roar, I could feel it make the place vibrate. I quickly put on my corset with some worn out trousers and my normal thigh high boots, hastily getting up from the bed and going outside. Standing there, frozen, seeing an enormous tail with some spikes on it, the skin looking like crocodile skin. It was worrying because of its size, it was filling up the sky. It was slightly covered up by the fogginess of the day, but it stood out because of the redness of it. Fascinating but worrying. Hearing heavy footsteps behind me and an arm wrapped around my shoulders, squeezing me to their chest at the side.

"What made you wake up so early, Lover?" Eric asks calmly. Over the past few weeks, I have got to know him, again, more. His stubbornness the same as mine but his ruthlessness. My, oh, my, I pity the guys that have crossed paths with him. Because of his personality with other people, I was flattered that I got to see a side of him that no one else will ever see…

"You didn't hear it? Practically shook the ground…" I was still watching the sky, no longer see the tail of this unknown creature but I know it headed West.

"I have told you before, little one, that once I am asleep, I maybe as well be dead to the world." Chuckling slightly at his own words; to sum up, he was a heavy sleeper. Indeed, he was a heavy sleeper…

"Don't I know it." I mumbled to myself but because of my lover's keen senses, he picked up on it and bellowed out a laugh, making my insides melt at the sound. I wasn't saying that he snored while sleeping, he definitely didn't do that, but sometimes I wake up with an arm across my waist, pinning me to the bed at the worst of times, when I need to pee. It takes time to get out of his grip but I eventually get out, I find it sweet to know that he likes to at least touch me in any way while sleeping, when I do finish doing my business, I go back into the room and go back into his embrace, he always as in on instinct, squeeze me tightly for a moment than relax. I love it, I don't complain at all, when he does that I feel needed. "Anyway, as I was saying. There was a huge roar, it shook the ground, came out here and then…I just saw a tail in the sky. Red, spikes around it and crocodile – like skin…" She blurted out and then trailed off, remembering something as a child.

Running out of Eric's embrace, I go in to our hut and skim through the book, finding a children stories book. I knew this wasn't just an ordinary children's book, it also had myths hidden in it but you had to find the correct letters to find the word for each story.

Rifling through the bunch of stories, I find a story about a dragon. A red dragon, the basics of it was that once every autumn, it would go into a certain plane and stay there for the season…Because of it being a children's book, it never added that dragon were ruthless creatures and each clan has a dragon of its own. Taking out another book about the four element tribes, I go to the page about; Fire Dragons. Most of them are either flaming red or blood scarlet, they fly in the sky and when 'Autumn', they send out mating calls. Have the ability to blow out flames, fly, make earthquakes and if old enough, turn the victim into stone…Fascinating, I have to say.

"Sookie! Did you hear that?!" A Jason came running through the door, yelling. Thank god though, I thought I was hallucinating.

"Yeah, I did! Woke up because of it. I think it's a dragon…I saw the tail of it, matches the description. Made earthquakes and can fly but.." I trailed off. I was going to describe what it looks like but Jason had other ideas; "We got to get rid of that thing then, Sook, if we don't, I know for certain it will get rid of us." Damn right I knew that, Dragons fed on faeries, addicted to the essence of them and the blood, some described it as us being cocaine for them. Their normal feast was humans but, it would be too much risk letting the humans know off the other worlds, at least the dragons knew their way…

"It's not going to be that easy, firstly we need to find it's nest and then what? We can't do much else because no one has ever really encountered a dragon before and killed it. One Viking went to do it but, he was bones on the plate." Rene the Cocky, yeah. Cocky, suits him just right, always thought he could get all the ladies and could defeat anything and anyone because of the built form of him. Unfortunately, when a dragon came round in Faerie plane, he went out hunting for it promising; our villages meal will be dragon. Instead, the dragon's meal was Faerie. Not many grieved for him but one redhead; Arlene the Clumsy, no need to explain into that name, speaks for itself.

"C'mon Sook, there was always legends about the powerful Faerie with the certain 'spark' that will conquer the ol'mighty dragon, it's got to be you. You have been practicing your magic more." True I was, I developed more into the light and grown more comfortable with it, I spent training myself from my…Too many greats but the one that started this family tree, the mother. Xaria, book, she written into her diary about her lessons and how she did it, knowing that her younger generations will have to learn from somewhere, there were tales about her being the power fullest faerie, saying that she could make another plane or duplicate the planes. She basically could play 'God.', speaking of that, most people considered her a gift from Freya, thinking that she was a guardian from her.

"I know that, Jas…I'll talk to Eric first, he knows more of battle then me and you should talk to Jessica, she seems to have these type of 'vibes' on certain subjects, she should know if it's could or bad." If we spoke about what to do in near future, we always went to Jessica first because she said that she had vibes, meaning intense feelings for plans. She was basically like a future teller but she couldn't explore more in to it, just feelings instead of visions.

Nodding, we both go outside and I see Eric staring into the sky, arms across his chest. Muscles in his arms standing out and he looked as if he was day dreaming or as if he was just admiring the sky…

"Eric? Can I speak to you about something?" I said, placing my hand on his bicep, making sure that he heard me and…I just love the feeling of it. He turned his head to me and had a questioning look, turning around and walking back to the hut, him following hot on my heel.

Walking around the table, I turned the book around to Eric and pointed to the picture of a dragon. Hands on hip, looking up to him and putting more weight on one foot then the other. Thing I didn't notice was that it made my trousers go down a bit, luckily, staying on my hips, showing Eric my faint V and my lower belly, the rest being covered with my corset.

"Jason came in today and agreed that it was that creature, came out saying that we should go, find it and kill it." Saying it as if it was the most normal thing, he lifted his head up and looked me dead in the eye. Face stone still, I held his stare for a few moments before I started twitching, we always did this, he did it when he was pissed off and wanted to find some amusement out of my eye twitching. In this case, he did, once again and he had a smug smile on his face. The smug smile that made me wants to slap off and then kiss it to make my own…

"…We? As in, me, you and Jason?" I knew exactly where this was going, he didn't want me to go. Ever since Sophie – Ann attacked me and Warlow out on the loose, he became very protective of me, not wanting me to be in harms risk.

"Eric, you can't just treat me like a caged animal, I'm a warrior too and if you leave me here, it makes me more vulnerable, wouldn't want me to be out of your view now." I stated with confidence, slight smugness in there. Once again, he gave me a defiant glare and his left eye twitched, torn apart on what to do. I knew this was difficult, if my Eric was being chased after by some powerful woman that wants to claim him, I would be doing everything I could to prevent it.

"Fine. Get Jason and we will search the West Mountains. I will start packing." He huffed out; I walked over to him and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist because he is just too tall for me to wrap my arms around his neck, resting my cheek on his cheek. He growled lowly, realising that he is starting to get turned on because my chest squeezing up against his, blushing a rosy scarlet, I back off, grabbing the books and teleporting away into Jason's house, hearing yelling.

"Jason! You asked me my vibes about this situation and they were between! You got to understand that I still haven't mastered them!" Jessica, she sounded frantic and fearful. Letting my shield down slightly, a thought runs through the open gap; _"Oh gosh, I know I have to tell him about the pictures I get of this man while am sleeping, I don't know who this man is but I knew he was bind in light."_ Shit, shit, shit. Warlow! Can't focus on two problems at a time. Have to focus on the one that we have now, the one that is more of a threat to us.

Hollering out to them; "Jason, Jessica! Got news!" Their yelling stopped instantly and I heard running, taking a step back in case they knocked into me, they both stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to tell them.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Jason we're going to West Mountains." My eyes started darting around because I heard a constant beating sound, then I finally found where it was coming from…

"Jason! You impregnated Jessica!?" I didn't know which one it came out more off; a statement or a question. They both went wide eyed, not expecting me to blurt that out, "God sake Jason! You- I – Urgh! I don't think you can come!" I shouted out in frustration, teleporting back to mine and Eric's hut.

Arriving, I saw Eric finishing up packing and saw him whip his head up to see the intruder, instead seeing me, he questioned me; "Where is Jason?" In a stern voice.

"Went to tell him and I heard a baby in Jessica's womb. I don't think he should come, he should look after Jessica." Walking over to one of the bags and slinging it over my shoulder, looking up and seeing Eric leering at my body. I felt a shiver down my back and then tried to shake it off, but instead I jiggled my breasts, huffing in annoyance, I turn around to go but instead a huge arm wraps around my waist, takes the bag off, throwing it to the side and softly chucks me onto the bed. Holding her head in his hand, softly nibbling on her bottom lip and then gently sucking on it, earning a moan from me, feeling him grinning, slapping him on the arm, darting my tongue out to lick his top lip but gets caught instead into his mouth which turns into a heated kiss.

Trailing his hands down my body, stopping to untie my corset, pulling it off of me then chucking it to the side. He saw the blush on my face, going down to my chest, I felt him grin again at the affects he had on me, I tried to hide my smile and look a bit displeased but instead a smirk formed on my face. Then, I started thinking about what it would be like in charge, he always leaded it, I think he deserves a chance to lay back and let me take the role of taking care of everything…And also teasing him.

Tapping him on the shoulder because he was at my stomach and I didn't want to smash my stomach in his face, he looked up and I made a kissy face, indicating I wanted to be kissed. He crawled back up my body, running his tongue over my lips then slipping his tongue between the small gap in my lips I made, pushing each other's tongues against the other, gently pushing his tongue into mine, lightly nibbling on my bottom lip and then going back to my tongue. Putting my hands on his broad shoulder, pushing him onto his back and straddling him, caressing his cheek, tongues still interlocked. Trailing my hands down his neck onto his chest, down to the bottom of his shirt, leaning back with back straightened and pushing the shirt up his body, he put his arms up and I took it off of him, drooling over the sight before me. He drools over my chest and I drool over his, fair do's.

I got out of my daze of his chest, lifting my hips up and forcefully, but slowly dragging my mound across his erection, making friction between us, a groan coming from my Eric's mouth. Dragging my hands down his chest, making my nails scrape along the skins slightly, I trail down to his hips, touching the 'V' shape that was formed, caressing it with adoration.

I then found the knot to his trousers, grabbing the end of the laces and then pulling, untying the bow and then getting to work to untie the knot which only took a few seconds, pushing the laces apart, his hands going for my bow, doing the same while I push down his trousers. Lifting myself on my knees to let him push my trousers to my thighs, he had to lean up to push them past my knees and I did the rest myself, teasing the head of his cock by rubbing it along my folds; to be fair, I was teasing us both, he started growling low and he grabbed onto my hips, through his actions I knew that he was battling himself; whether to let me take lead or let him take lead and fuck me to oblivion. Understanding, I descend myself onto him, moaning at the completeness I felt of him being in me. His fangs descended too; guess he could get two different types of erections, flicking my tongue out and wrapping my tongue, as much as I can, around his left fang, softly sucking on it earning a long growl from my beloved. Moving up and down, 'fast and furious' as I say when _we_ both need a quick release. When _we_ are both lost in the lust. In a few moments, I was panting short breaths and my climax washing over me, Eric, not so far behind, joined me in the wave of pleasure.

Couple of pregnant moments later, recovered from the climax; I get off of him and pull up my trousers, lacing them back up and bending over to retrieve my corset, swiftly picking it up and lacing it up. Urgh, so many laces! Turning around, I see Eric back in his clothing but his shirt, so I get to see his tanned, sculptured chest and, may I add, glistening. I didn't realise that I was mooning over his chest until a sound of picking up bags caught me out of my faze, looking up and seeing a classic smirk on his face. Huffing, I turn around and grab my bag, making a bee- line for the door, sighing knowing that we will have to travel by foot because I don't have a specific image of the place where we need to go to too teleport there. Turning around to face Eric, seeing a determined look on his face…I can see that he was a true warrior, I could see it in his eyes. How many men shed blood by him…"Eric, exactly what are we going to do once we find this dragon?" We knew where we are going; West, we knew the place we are heading; the mountains. But what are we going to do once we get there?

"When you went to Jason's hut, I read a few pages ahead in that thick book you got out about the dragon. It says in it to kill one you have to shoot it in the pupil of the eye. Explains itself." Indeed it does, dragon's eyes are super – sensitive, meaning that if the eye is harmed in any way it can cause damage to the brain. Nodding to this, we fall into silence that I view as 'awkward' but, knowing Eric, he views the silence as comfortable, so to avoid myself feeling more discomfort in the silence, I look around for something to focus on…Oooh, perfect! Thank god he left his shirt on! So, throughout the silence, I end up starring at his chest…"How did you get your chest to look so gorgeous?" I blurt out, damn it, I was post to say it in my head.

Still looking straight ahead, I see him turn his head to me slightly with a crooked eyebrow. Amusement lingering in his eyes, I could feel the heat in my cheeks from him staring at me with that look…

"Stop looking at me like that, it is distracting. We need to stay on board, not…Just. Stop." I was beginning to stutter, him just leering at me and bursting out laughing. Huffing, I walk faster so I'm in front of him, turning my head to look over my shoulder to see him watching my butt. Smirking, I wiggle it slightly and hear him growl, all of the sudden a huge roar was heard and shook the ground. Well, at least we know that we are getting closer, ground still shaking manically, I stretch my arms out slightly to gain my balance and search for Eric's arm, gladly he realises it and he grabs onto my arm while I grab onto his. After a few moments, we carry on walking and we just realised that we are near the end of a forest with mountain in front of us, ready to be climbed.

"Oh, jeez. Eric, this is going to take ages to climb up…I can see a cave up there so we could climb it and go into the cave?" It was more of a question then a statement. As I'm sure I said this many times before; Eric is more of an adventurer person then me, therefore he has more experience. Me being a princess and all, I wasn't allowed to explore the world, had to live up to my status, that I have to show people that I am true royalty. Honestly? I just want to be like any other faery; explore their light, travel the woods, all the typical stuff but because of me being a princess, I couldn't. That's one of the reasons I love Eric, he knows who I really am and I him.

"Yes, that is a good idea, dawn is approaching and we can't travel in the dark. We should get going now if we want to get there in time…" He replies to me while securing his footing on the rocks and beginning to climb it. I doing the same and following him, the sun was slowly descending the sky and making it easier to see the secured rocks because of the rays it was shooting off. It was windy, so it was slightly hard to see with strands of hair entering my eye sight.

Eventually after all that hard work, we found the cave I was speaking about and climbed into it. It wasn't the size I was expecting, it was deep within and stretched out, Eric walked over to the end of the cave and placed our bags down there, kneeling down and taking pieces of thick wood out and throwing them together in a pile, grabbing pieces of rocks and making a circle around the pile of wood then beginning to start a fire. While he was doing that, I searched through our bags and found a thick blanket big enough for at least five people to lay on, laying it on the ground and straightening it, grabbing various of pillows I found in the bag and placing them on the quilt. Satisfied, I walk over to where Eric was, he was sitting down with his knees up, spaced out, his elbows resting on them and his hands clasping together.

Sitting down next to him, I see him look out of the corner of his eyes and then looking back to the fire, the fire reflecting in his sapphire eyes was a sight to see.

After a few moments, I stood up and walked out of the cave slightly so I could see the sky better. It was pitch black but was lightened by the sparkling stars, there were few clouds and it was a memorizing thing to see. Lost in watching the stars flicker at me, I feel a warm muscled arm wrap around my shoulders, leaning his body into mine and I lean my head onto his chest, admiring the cold temperature he has for his body. Sighing, I close my eyes, feeling myself begin to drift off, noticing this, Eric picked me up bridal style, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck and my head resting where the shoulder and neck meets. Walking over to the bed I made earlier on and laying me down onto it, laying down next to me. We was both on our sides and I whimpered slightly.

"What's the matter, lover?" he asks while brushing my hair out with his fingers, massaging my scalp as he does. "I want to be...Closer to you.." Sounding a bit breathless while saying this, I open my eyes and see him softly smiling down at me, pulling me closer to his body so my face is squished to his chest, our legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. Flexing my hands, opening them wide to display them on his back and slightly purring into his chest which he chuckled at…

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing to you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road you go." I heard him sing softly and I smile against his chest, knowing that he can't feel it but feel it atleast.

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..." I knew he skipped some verses because I was slipping away into my dreamland. "Love you, Eric.." I puffed out, before going to sleep though I hear; "I love you two my lover, more then you will ever know and understand…" In a slightly dreamy voice may I note? Right there, I knew that I would give up my life for this man in my arms…

…_~In the dream~…_

_I was in a forest – like area that had a swing big enough for two, a pond not so far in front of it, several of flowers scattered on the ground around them and lilies in the pond. The rope on the swing had flowers and plants wrapped around it all the way down, there was leafs on the ground and I noticed that the swing was holding onto a willow tree, the sun was high up in the clear blue sky, the willow tree had a trunk coming out of the ground making a place to sit on for at least three people. _

_Looking down at myself, I notice that I am wearing a white dress that has a low cut line, flaring out at the waist, stopping at the kneecap but falling down behind to the floor. Like a waterfall, if I stood in the suns ray, it simmered gracefully, I was bare foot and I reached my hand up to feel my hair, it was up in a messy ponytail, leaving short strands behind. The place reminded me of Summerland's some reason, even though no one knows what it truly looks like…_

_I felt a breeze of wind, the sound and feeling taking me out of my observation of the place, looking around I see Eric standing there in weaponry clothing; shoes that have steel on his toe area and furs wrapped around the ankle area, grey, worn out looking trousers with leather wrapped around his left thigh, a dirty blue shirt that has a small lacing at the chest going down in a small 'V' shape and furs wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was slightly covered in blood and his face had dirt on but not so much that is classed as 'revolting'. He was staring right at me with those blue eyes, curiosity filling his eyes while looking me up and down, seeing flashes of lust in his eyes and then seeing an image of him caressing me while pulling the dress off, I was against the trunk of the willow tree and my legs was wrapped around his waist and my back arching so my chest was rubbing against his chest…I could tell in the image that I was grinding against him._

_Shaking my head slightly, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Walking closer to him, I raise my hand up and place it on his cheek, stroking tenderly and feeling wonder…"Is this a dream?" I hesitantly ask, not wanting to 'jinx' it as they say._

"_Yes, but it seems like we are sharing a dream though, lover." My thumb started to rub soft circles on his cheek, I knew there was more to what he was saying so I nodded; "Before I was here, I was on the battlefield, fighting and slaughtering, then I felt a tug in my chest and I followed it…Coming here." Well, that explained a lot to his clothing, the blood and dirt in his hair and on his face. Leaning down, he held my face in his hands and pulled me closer, pushing his lips against mine, before he could fully kiss me though, the ground started shaking and I noticed the place we was in was shaking too, the leafs on the willow tree falling onto the ground, the swing swaying back and forth, the sun in the sky was shaking violently and it looked as if it was shooting flames out, we heard a roar and we both noticed that it wasn't just in the dream that it was happening in, it was in the real world._

Finally woke up, I sat up straight and looked around, noticing that there was more rocks around us and it was still slightly shaking, turning my head to the side I see that Eric woke up before me; Where was he though? Zipping my head around, I quickly get up and collect my corset, lacing it up quickly with no trouble, still puzzled where Eric's where a bouts is, quickly picking up the blankets and pillows, shoving them in the bag, zapping them with my light to minimize them, picking them up and putting them in my pockets.

Blinking, I heard Eric shout out my name and then fling me over his shoulder, latching on tightly and he zoomed out of the cave and he floated in the air not so far away from the cave but far enough that we won't be effected…

"Hey! You can fly! Why didn't you say anything?!" I yelled out at him, not even showing any care that we could have been killed. I felt his chest rumbling in laughter against my thighs, making my lower parts wet in anticipation.

"Oh, my lover, I wanted to see if you was up for the challenge we put on our hands." I heard him joke softly, after a few moments, I felt his aura go slightly worried and raged.

"We need to get going." He stiffly said and I mumbled to myself; "well I can't exactly do anything now, can I?" After that, he slapped my butt and I yelped out, well, he must have heard it…

Hearing him sniffing around, he, full speed, went straight still flying. Hitting his lower back while shouting out; "If you are going to do that, put me in a more reasonable position!" I did not like how he was holding me, I could just slip out of his firm grip…Even though that's highly unlikely, I didn't really like it, I had to look down which made my fear of heights grow by the second, next thing I knew, I had my legs wrapped around Eric's waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, his right hand holding me by the butt and his other hand cradling my head close to his neck, where I rubbed my nose up and down. Yes, I liked this position very much then the other one…Goodness Sookie! Stop it!

While I was scolding myself in my head, I didn't realise that we landed on top of a mountain. Setting me on my feet, I turn around and see a hill far away about five miles away, I knew it was the dragon's nest because I could see a small red figure, I thought that it would be more longer then this…At least a week, not two days. Eric starts to walk ahead of me and I catch up, the crunching noise of the grass underneath my feet somehow relaxing me, grabbing onto Eric's bicep, even though my hand can't fit around it, tracing my hand down his arm and then grabbing hold of his hand and intertwining our hands, earning a small squeeze and caressing on my upper palm. Looking up into the sky, it was filled with different colours; purple, orange, yellow, a red, a hazy violet and a slight red. All mixing together, it was beautiful, seeing the sunset, making all them colours so perfectly…Feeling eyes on me, I look up to Eric and see him looking at me lovingly, smiling up to him my brightest smile, making him walk faster and pulling on me to walk faster.

Still not up to his pace, he grows out of patience and wraps an arm around my back and the other around the back of my knees, lifting me up 'bridal style', using his vampire speed and I knew he found the spot where he wanted us to be because he teleported there, something I didn't know he could do. The spot that he found was a little shelter underneath an, not to tall but big, oak tree. It was cute and relaxing. There were leafs scattered on the fresh green grass, flowers blooming in various places, laying me down on the ground and it was surprisingly soft…Hearing the grass slightly crunch, I turn my head to the side and see Eric laying down beside me on his left side, deciding to lay on my right side too so I don't have to keep on turning my head. Shuffling closer to him and bending my knee up so my thigh was resting on his hip and my foot resting against the back top of his leg, we were lying face to face and our noses were touching, this position, the feeling of comfort making me lull to sleep…

~~~**Hours Later**~~~~

When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky and I was in a different position to the one that I can remember, Eric's arm was laid out and my head was using it as a pillow, my back to his chest and our legs intertwined. Deciding to get up, I get myself out of his embrace, missing it instantly and I heard him move slightly and groan, meaning that he is waking up, shaking my head to wake myself up, I start to hear loud huffing and puffing.

Thinking it was Eric waking up, I ignore it and start to stretch…Hearing a growl, a growl that did not sound like a man's growl at all, turning my head slowly to look over my shoulder, my heart beat fastening by the second and quickening when I see the source that the growling came from; There before me was the dragon we was spending our time searching for, eyes blazing with rage and determination, it was crouching down so it was eye level with me, so I wonder what this creatures full height is. Checking in on Eric's aura, I notice he is awake, turning around slightly so my body is facing the dragon too, earning an ear – bursting roar, making me wobble a bit on my feet to catch my balance and then I notice that Eric has gotten up, "RUN!" I hear before he lets out a warrior cry, not needing to be told twice, I run for it. Being in the presence of the dragon has caused me to hesitate slightly and that is no good for my teleportation, so I have to stick with running.

Running as fast as I could with my legs, I didn't notice the twig underneath me and I fell over flat on my face and breaking my knee in process. Moving myself so I am in a sitting position, I push myself with my hands towards a tree, sitting up against it and ripping my trousers above the kneecap, observing the damage and noticing that my thigh has glass stuck in it, blood spilling everywhere and bits of skin hanging off, feeling for any injuries on my face and instantly regretting it; feeling a deep wound planted somewhere near my eye down to my lip, curving slightly so it goes over my cheekbones. Ignoring it, I grab hold of the glass that is sticking out of my thigh and pull it out, yelling out in pain, whimpering then grabbing the bit of cloth I ripped from my trousers and wrapping around my thigh tightly, making a knot on top of it.

Sitting here with my am squeezing my stomach, eyes closed I hear someone hollering; "Sookie!" it was a males voice, wasn't Eric's voice but I recognized it…

"Jason?!" I shout back, voice thick with anger but hope, hope that he will be able to help me. Opening my eyes, I see him running towards me, kneeling down with a frown on his face at mine; I was outraged that he was here, he was post to be with Jess! "What the fuck are you doing here, Jason Corbett Brigant?! Your post to be with Jess!" he flinched slightly at the sound of my voice and choice of words, I have never really swore unless I was lost in rage.

"Jeez! Please do calm down, sister! I couldn't just let my little sister go on a dangerous journey without help from her big brother." Calming down slightly because he only came here with concern, but I was here with Eric anyway…Eric. Oh jeez, no.

"Jason, have you seen Eric?" I was going to add 'Please say that you have!" but I knew I shouldn't be begging, he looked at me and picked me up bridal style, running out in the distance, we found a spot where we could see the dragon…Eric, he was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. I saw the dragon going in for a hit with its claws, "ERIC!" screaming out, I teleport myself to him, standing in front of him, holding my hands out and blasting bright white light that sparkled slightly but violently shook around, like an thunderstorm, out at the dragon straight into the eye, letting out a blood – curdling warrior cry, squeezing my eyes shut and moments later, I open them and see that the dragon has fallen of the mountain, falling down into the ground. Turning around, I start to run towards Eric and then the pain from my knee reminds me that I cannot do so, so I hop over to him and fall down on the ground next to him and starting to tend to him.

"Holy shit, Sook! Your eyes!" I heard my brother yell out, but I was too busy tending to my beloved to care, I laid him down on his back gently and straddled him, putting my hands on his chest and starting to glow, healing him. Looking at him, I see him open his eyes and look into mine with love and…Confusion?

"Lover, what has happened to your eyes?" He said, furrowing his eye brows and I look at him with confusion written all over my face. Rummaging into my pockets, I grab out the tiny bags and put them back into their normal sizes, leaning over while still straddling Eric and looking through them and finding the mirror; taking it out and looking at my reflection…"What the fuck has happened to me?!" I yelled out, chocolate brown eyes to ocean blue eyes, I had fuller lips but that wasn't so noticeable and my skin was slightly glowing, not actually glowing but glowing in a good way.

"Seems like your light is affecting your looks more." I heard Jason say behind me. Understanding fully now; my spark, because of me using it more now, it is starting to grow and my body is developing with it, making me look even more beautiful, not that I am being vein or anything but I knew that I was beautiful, I don't go on about it though. Groaning slightly, I get up and notice that my body has gotten slightly curvier; Hips slightly bigger and boobs looking perkier, not much has changed but I can see it clearly. Oh, how I wonder what I would look like when my spark grows fully. Seeing Eric get up, I notice that he has gotten a bit more muscled, the sparkle of mischief standing out more in his eyes and slightly taller. Huh, I guess that my light has affected him too…Naturally, he is 6'5 tall, now he looks around 6'7?

Hours went by and now it was pitch black; "Sookie! I can't see shit out here, do something!" I hear 'dear' older brother, Jason, groan out at me. Glaring at him, I sigh out in frustration and raise my hand up, a soft ball of light coming out of it and looks like a burning, sparkling flame that is white instead of a orange - red. We was in the forest now, seeing the clearing of the fields…Looking closer, I see a scarecrow? No, it was a cross made out of wood by the looks of it and something hanging from it. Nudging Eric, I see that he has seen it too and we walk to it which takes around fifteen minutes.

The thing that was hanging from it was a woman, blonde hair, brown eyes, she was pale and she was sickly thin. Her chest and lower parts was covered by a ripped clothe that was covered in dried blood and she was hanging from the cross by thorns wrapped around her waist, neck, wrist and ankles, thorns digging into her skin deeply, making the skin rip open…The veins in her wrist was open and the nails on her toes was gone; as if they were ripped off, looking at her face, I notice that her eye was ripped out of the sockets forcefully. Cut bottom lip, scars on her face that was in…Whips shape? She was whipped across the face, my god…Looking downwards, I notice that the chest area had the most blood, I took it off slowly and looked; The person that did this to her had cut into her chest and ripped out her heart, then shoving it back in when the blood was all drained out of her heart.

At first, I thought this was a punishment for a blood offense because they normally hang the offender on a cross by thorns and that's all, leaving them for a slow, painful death because of the thorns digging into their flesh and poisoning them but…This definitely wasn't it, this looked like torture and a message to someone.

"We need to get going, Sookie." Eric said to me, more like commanded me. Looking up at him, he wasn't looking at me but at the woman, following his eye sight I see he was looking at her left hip. Two letter that was carved into her body; "RE"

Who the fuck is that?


	2. Search for the Creature

_**Right, you need to read this to understand the stories, it is in originally set in the same year when Eric was turned so, 930 AD? There is five stories which is; 'Contract and Wars', 'Search for the Creature', 'Russel Edgington', 'Prophets' and 'Dark Horse.'**_

**In the second story; 'Search for the creature' is an fantasy classic in my opinion because of the dragon. It states in the story that dragons are split into different elements to belong to each Faery clan; Air, Fire, Water and Earth. Each one has at least fifteen dragons, the limit is seventeen but two out of seventeen dragons are dead because they are either long gone or in a different plane they discovered. So, fifteen dragons go into the Faery plan at different seasons, the fire dragon as stated comes when it is Spring. **

**Dragons have their own plane, when it is Autumn, Air, Water and Earth have the plane to their selves and it carries on like that; Air goes when it is Winter, Earth goes when it is Summer and Water goes in Spring. (Air = Winter, Earth = Summer, Fire = Autumn and Water = Spring.) In the plane, they have splinted the lands for their own elements so they don't have to share, there is also a 'No dragons land' meaning that no dragon has that line, it is basically a line that splits the four lands off, if crossed they die because they are not allowed to enter the other elements land. Basically, when it is like at war; 'No man's land' if you cross it, you are putting your life at risk and you most likely die.**

_**SEARCH FOR THE CREATURE**_

_**A few weeks later; the war has passed, Sookie and Eric living in piece but danger still lurks around for them…**_

Niall took over Sophie – Ann's village, all the Vikings declaring their fidelity to him, still no one knew of her death and we intend to keep it that way. Jason, surprisingly, settled down with Jessica Compton, younger half – sister of Bill Compton. I and Eric decided to go into our plane and make it our own personal, private village. Jason and Jessica lived here too, not wanting to be in Faery's plane because of all the battles between the four clans.

It was good, happy as can be.

I woke up this morning to a roar. A loud, earth shattering roar, I could feel it make the place vibrate. I quickly put on my corset with some worn out trousers and my normal thigh high boots, hastily getting up from the bed and going outside. Standing there, frozen, seeing an enormous tail with some spikes on it, the skin looking like crocodile skin. It was worrying because of its size, it was filling up the sky. It was slightly covered up by the fogginess of the day, but it stood out because of the redness of it. Fascinating but worrying. Hearing heavy footsteps behind me and an arm wrapped around my shoulders, squeezing me to their chest at the side.

"What made you wake up so early, Lover?" Eric asks calmly. Over the past few weeks, I have got to know him, again, more. His stubbornness the same as mine but his ruthlessness. My, oh, my, I pity the guys that have crossed paths with him. Because of his personality with other people, I was flattered that I got to see a side of him that no one else will ever see…

"You didn't hear it? Practically shook the ground…" I was still watching the sky, no longer see the tail of this unknown creature but I know it headed West.

"I have told you before, little one, that once I am asleep, I maybe as well be dead to the world." Chuckling slightly at his own words; to sum up, he was a heavy sleeper. Indeed, he was a heavy sleeper…

"Don't I know it." I mumbled to myself but because of my lover's keen senses, he picked up on it and bellowed out a laugh, making my insides melt at the sound. I wasn't saying that he snored while sleeping, he definitely didn't do that, but sometimes I wake up with an arm across my waist, pinning me to the bed at the worst of times, when I need to pee. It takes time to get out of his grip but I eventually get out, I find it sweet to know that he likes to at least touch me in any way while sleeping, when I do finish doing my business, I go back into the room and go back into his embrace, he always as in on instinct, squeeze me tightly for a moment than relax. I love it, I don't complain at all, when he does that I feel needed. "Anyway, as I was saying. There was a huge roar, it shook the ground, came out here and then…I just saw a tail in the sky. Red, spikes around it and crocodile – like skin…" She blurted out and then trailed off, remembering something as a child.

Running out of Eric's embrace, I go in to our hut and skim through the book, finding a children stories book. I knew this wasn't just an ordinary children's book, it also had myths hidden in it but you had to find the correct letters to find the word for each story.

Rifling through the bunch of stories, I find a story about a dragon. A red dragon, the basics of it was that once every autumn, it would go into a certain plane and stay there for the season…Because of it being a children's book, it never added that dragon were ruthless creatures and each clan has a dragon of its own. Taking out another book about the four element tribes, I go to the page about; Fire Dragons. Most of them are either flaming red or blood scarlet, they fly in the sky and when 'Autumn', they send out mating calls. Have the ability to blow out flames, fly, make earthquakes and if old enough, turn the victim into stone…Fascinating, I have to say.

"Sookie! Did you hear that?!" A Jason came running through the door, yelling. Thank god though, I thought I was hallucinating.

"Yeah, I did! Woke up because of it. I think it's a dragon…I saw the tail of it, matches the description. Made earthquakes and can fly but.." I trailed off. I was going to describe what it looks like but Jason had other ideas; "We got to get rid of that thing then, Sook, if we don't, I know for certain it will get rid of us." Damn right I knew that, Dragons fed on faeries, addicted to the essence of them and the blood, some described it as us being cocaine for them. Their normal feast was humans but, it would be too much risk letting the humans know off the other worlds, at least the dragons knew their way…

"It's not going to be that easy, firstly we need to find it's nest and then what? We can't do much else because no one has ever really encountered a dragon before and killed it. One Viking went to do it but, he was bones on the plate." Rene the Cocky, yeah. Cocky, suits him just right, always thought he could get all the ladies and could defeat anything and anyone because of the built form of him. Unfortunately, when a dragon came round in Faerie plane, he went out hunting for it promising; our villages meal will be dragon. Instead, the dragon's meal was Faerie. Not many grieved for him but one redhead; Arlene the Clumsy, no need to explain into that name, speaks for itself.

"C'mon Sook, there was always legends about the powerful Faerie with the certain 'spark' that will conquer the ol'mighty dragon, it's got to be you. You have been practicing your magic more." True I was, I developed more into the light and grown more comfortable with it, I spent training myself from my…Too many greats but the one that started this family tree, the mother. Xaria, book, she written into her diary about her lessons and how she did it, knowing that her younger generations will have to learn from somewhere, there were tales about her being the power fullest faerie, saying that she could make another plane or duplicate the planes. She basically could play 'God.', speaking of that, most people considered her a gift from Freya, thinking that she was a guardian from her.

"I know that, Jas…I'll talk to Eric first, he knows more of battle then me and you should talk to Jessica, she seems to have these type of 'vibes' on certain subjects, she should know if it's could or bad." If we spoke about what to do in near future, we always went to Jessica first because she said that she had vibes, meaning intense feelings for plans. She was basically like a future teller but she couldn't explore more in to it, just feelings instead of visions.

Nodding, we both go outside and I see Eric staring into the sky, arms across his chest. Muscles in his arms standing out and he looked as if he was day dreaming or as if he was just admiring the sky…

"Eric? Can I speak to you about something?" I said, placing my hand on his bicep, making sure that he heard me and…I just love the feeling of it. He turned his head to me and had a questioning look, turning around and walking back to the hut, him following hot on my heel.

Walking around the table, I turned the book around to Eric and pointed to the picture of a dragon. Hands on hip, looking up to him and putting more weight on one foot then the other. Thing I didn't notice was that it made my trousers go down a bit, luckily, staying on my hips, showing Eric my faint V and my lower belly, the rest being covered with my corset.

"Jason came in today and agreed that it was that creature, came out saying that we should go, find it and kill it." Saying it as if it was the most normal thing, he lifted his head up and looked me dead in the eye. Face stone still, I held his stare for a few moments before I started twitching, we always did this, he did it when he was pissed off and wanted to find some amusement out of my eye twitching. In this case, he did, once again and he had a smug smile on his face. The smug smile that made me wants to slap off and then kiss it to make my own…

"…We? As in, me, you and Jason?" I knew exactly where this was going, he didn't want me to go. Ever since Sophie – Ann attacked me and Warlow out on the loose, he became very protective of me, not wanting me to be in harms risk.

"Eric, you can't just treat me like a caged animal, I'm a warrior too and if you leave me here, it makes me more vulnerable, wouldn't want me to be out of your view now." I stated with confidence, slight smugness in there. Once again, he gave me a defiant glare and his left eye twitched, torn apart on what to do. I knew this was difficult, if my Eric was being chased after by some powerful woman that wants to claim him, I would be doing everything I could to prevent it.

"Fine. Get Jason and we will search the West Mountains. I will start packing." He huffed out; I walked over to him and gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist because he is just too tall for me to wrap my arms around his neck, resting my cheek on his cheek. He growled lowly, realising that he is starting to get turned on because my chest squeezing up against his, blushing a rosy scarlet, I back off, grabbing the books and teleporting away into Jason's house, hearing yelling.

"Jason! You asked me my vibes about this situation and they were between! You got to understand that I still haven't mastered them!" Jessica, she sounded frantic and fearful. Letting my shield down slightly, a thought runs through the open gap; _"Oh gosh, I know I have to tell him about the pictures I get of this man while am sleeping, I don't know who this man is but I knew he was bind in light."_ Shit, shit, shit. Warlow! Can't focus on two problems at a time. Have to focus on the one that we have now, the one that is more of a threat to us.

Hollering out to them; "Jason, Jessica! Got news!" Their yelling stopped instantly and I heard running, taking a step back in case they knocked into me, they both stopped and looked at me, waiting for me to tell them.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Jason we're going to West Mountains." My eyes started darting around because I heard a constant beating sound, then I finally found where it was coming from…

"Jason! You impregnated Jessica!?" I didn't know which one it came out more off; a statement or a question. They both went wide eyed, not expecting me to blurt that out, "God sake Jason! You- I – Urgh! I don't think you can come!" I shouted out in frustration, teleporting back to mine and Eric's hut.

Arriving, I saw Eric finishing up packing and saw him whip his head up to see the intruder, instead seeing me, he questioned me; "Where is Jason?" In a stern voice.

"Went to tell him and I heard a baby in Jessica's womb. I don't think he should come, he should look after Jessica." Walking over to one of the bags and slinging it over my shoulder, looking up and seeing Eric leering at my body. I felt a shiver down my back and then tried to shake it off, but instead I jiggled my breasts, huffing in annoyance, I turn around to go but instead a huge arm wraps around my waist, takes the bag off, throwing it to the side and softly chucks me onto the bed. Holding her head in his hand, softly nibbling on her bottom lip and then gently sucking on it, earning a moan from me, feeling him grinning, slapping him on the arm, darting my tongue out to lick his top lip but gets caught instead into his mouth which turns into a heated kiss.

Trailing his hands down my body, stopping to untie my corset, pulling it off of me then chucking it to the side. He saw the blush on my face, going down to my chest, I felt him grin again at the affects he had on me, I tried to hide my smile and look a bit displeased but instead a smirk formed on my face. Then, I started thinking about what it would be like in charge, he always leaded it, I think he deserves a chance to lay back and let me take the role of taking care of everything…And also teasing him.

Tapping him on the shoulder because he was at my stomach and I didn't want to smash my stomach in his face, he looked up and I made a kissy face, indicating I wanted to be kissed. He crawled back up my body, running his tongue over my lips then slipping his tongue between the small gap in my lips I made, pushing each other's tongues against the other, gently pushing his tongue into mine, lightly nibbling on my bottom lip and then going back to my tongue. Putting my hands on his broad shoulder, pushing him onto his back and straddling him, caressing his cheek, tongues still interlocked. Trailing my hands down his neck onto his chest, down to the bottom of his shirt, leaning back with back straightened and pushing the shirt up his body, he put his arms up and I took it off of him, drooling over the sight before me. He drools over my chest and I drool over his, fair do's.

I got out of my daze of his chest, lifting my hips up and forcefully, but slowly dragging my mound across his erection, making friction between us, a groan coming from my Eric's mouth. Dragging my hands down his chest, making my nails scrape along the skins slightly, I trail down to his hips, touching the 'V' shape that was formed, caressing it with adoration.

I then found the knot to his trousers, grabbing the end of the laces and then pulling, untying the bow and then getting to work to untie the knot which only took a few seconds, pushing the laces apart, his hands going for my bow, doing the same while I push down his trousers. Lifting myself on my knees to let him push my trousers to my thighs, he had to lean up to push them past my knees and I did the rest myself, teasing the head of his cock by rubbing it along my folds; to be fair, I was teasing us both, he started growling low and he grabbed onto my hips, through his actions I knew that he was battling himself; whether to let me take lead or let him take lead and fuck me to oblivion. Understanding, I descend myself onto him, moaning at the completeness I felt of him being in me. His fangs descended too; guess he could get two different types of erections, flicking my tongue out and wrapping my tongue, as much as I can, around his left fang, softly sucking on it earning a long growl from my beloved. Moving up and down, 'fast and furious' as I say when _we_ both need a quick release. When _we_ are both lost in the lust. In a few moments, I was panting short breaths and my climax washing over me, Eric, not so far behind, joined me in the wave of pleasure.

Couple of pregnant moments later, recovered from the climax; I get off of him and pull up my trousers, lacing them back up and bending over to retrieve my corset, swiftly picking it up and lacing it up. Urgh, so many laces! Turning around, I see Eric back in his clothing but his shirt, so I get to see his tanned, sculptured chest and, may I add, glistening. I didn't realise that I was mooning over his chest until a sound of picking up bags caught me out of my faze, looking up and seeing a classic smirk on his face. Huffing, I turn around and grab my bag, making a bee- line for the door, sighing knowing that we will have to travel by foot because I don't have a specific image of the place where we need to go to too teleport there. Turning around to face Eric, seeing a determined look on his face…I can see that he was a true warrior, I could see it in his eyes. How many men shed blood by him…"Eric, exactly what are we going to do once we find this dragon?" We knew where we are going; West, we knew the place we are heading; the mountains. But what are we going to do once we get there?

"When you went to Jason's hut, I read a few pages ahead in that thick book you got out about the dragon. It says in it to kill one you have to shoot it in the pupil of the eye. Explains itself." Indeed it does, dragon's eyes are super – sensitive, meaning that if the eye is harmed in any way it can cause damage to the brain. Nodding to this, we fall into silence that I view as 'awkward' but, knowing Eric, he views the silence as comfortable, so to avoid myself feeling more discomfort in the silence, I look around for something to focus on…Oooh, perfect! Thank god he left his shirt on! So, throughout the silence, I end up starring at his chest…"How did you get your chest to look so gorgeous?" I blurt out, damn it, I was post to say it in my head.

Still looking straight ahead, I see him turn his head to me slightly with a crooked eyebrow. Amusement lingering in his eyes, I could feel the heat in my cheeks from him staring at me with that look…

"Stop looking at me like that, it is distracting. We need to stay on board, not…Just. Stop." I was beginning to stutter, him just leering at me and bursting out laughing. Huffing, I walk faster so I'm in front of him, turning my head to look over my shoulder to see him watching my butt. Smirking, I wiggle it slightly and hear him growl, all of the sudden a huge roar was heard and shook the ground. Well, at least we know that we are getting closer, ground still shaking manically, I stretch my arms out slightly to gain my balance and search for Eric's arm, gladly he realises it and he grabs onto my arm while I grab onto his. After a few moments, we carry on walking and we just realised that we are near the end of a forest with mountain in front of us, ready to be climbed.

"Oh, jeez. Eric, this is going to take ages to climb up…I can see a cave up there so we could climb it and go into the cave?" It was more of a question then a statement. As I'm sure I said this many times before; Eric is more of an adventurer person then me, therefore he has more experience. Me being a princess and all, I wasn't allowed to explore the world, had to live up to my status, that I have to show people that I am true royalty. Honestly? I just want to be like any other faery; explore their light, travel the woods, all the typical stuff but because of me being a princess, I couldn't. That's one of the reasons I love Eric, he knows who I really am and I him.

"Yes, that is a good idea, dawn is approaching and we can't travel in the dark. We should get going now if we want to get there in time…" He replies to me while securing his footing on the rocks and beginning to climb it. I doing the same and following him, the sun was slowly descending the sky and making it easier to see the secured rocks because of the rays it was shooting off. It was windy, so it was slightly hard to see with strands of hair entering my eye sight.

Eventually after all that hard work, we found the cave I was speaking about and climbed into it. It wasn't the size I was expecting, it was deep within and stretched out, Eric walked over to the end of the cave and placed our bags down there, kneeling down and taking pieces of thick wood out and throwing them together in a pile, grabbing pieces of rocks and making a circle around the pile of wood then beginning to start a fire. While he was doing that, I searched through our bags and found a thick blanket big enough for at least five people to lay on, laying it on the ground and straightening it, grabbing various of pillows I found in the bag and placing them on the quilt. Satisfied, I walk over to where Eric was, he was sitting down with his knees up, spaced out, his elbows resting on them and his hands clasping together.

Sitting down next to him, I see him look out of the corner of his eyes and then looking back to the fire, the fire reflecting in his sapphire eyes was a sight to see.

After a few moments, I stood up and walked out of the cave slightly so I could see the sky better. It was pitch black but was lightened by the sparkling stars, there were few clouds and it was a memorizing thing to see. Lost in watching the stars flicker at me, I feel a warm muscled arm wrap around my shoulders, leaning his body into mine and I lean my head onto his chest, admiring the cold temperature he has for his body. Sighing, I close my eyes, feeling myself begin to drift off, noticing this, Eric picked me up bridal style, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck and my head resting where the shoulder and neck meets. Walking over to the bed I made earlier on and laying me down onto it, laying down next to me. We was both on our sides and I whimpered slightly.

"What's the matter, lover?" he asks while brushing my hair out with his fingers, massaging my scalp as he does. "I want to be...Closer to you.." Sounding a bit breathless while saying this, I open my eyes and see him softly smiling down at me, pulling me closer to his body so my face is squished to his chest, our legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. Flexing my hands, opening them wide to display them on his back and slightly purring into his chest which he chuckled at…

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby, back to the years of loo-li lai-lay. And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing to you tomorrow, bless you with love for the road you go." I heard him sing softly and I smile against his chest, knowing that he can't feel it but feel it atleast.

"May you bring love and may you bring happiness be loved in return to the end of your days. Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay. Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..." I knew he skipped some verses because I was slipping away into my dreamland. "Love you, Eric.." I puffed out, before going to sleep though I hear; "I love you two my lover, more then you will ever know and understand…" In a slightly dreamy voice may I note? Right there, I knew that I would give up my life for this man in my arms…

…_~In the dream~…_

_I was in a forest – like area that had a swing big enough for two, a pond not so far in front of it, several of flowers scattered on the ground around them and lilies in the pond. The rope on the swing had flowers and plants wrapped around it all the way down, there was leafs on the ground and I noticed that the swing was holding onto a willow tree, the sun was high up in the clear blue sky, the willow tree had a trunk coming out of the ground making a place to sit on for at least three people. _

_Looking down at myself, I notice that I am wearing a white dress that has a low cut line, flaring out at the waist, stopping at the kneecap but falling down behind to the floor. Like a waterfall, if I stood in the suns ray, it simmered gracefully, I was bare foot and I reached my hand up to feel my hair, it was up in a messy ponytail, leaving short strands behind. The place reminded me of Summerland's some reason, even though no one knows what it truly looks like…_

_I felt a breeze of wind, the sound and feeling taking me out of my observation of the place, looking around I see Eric standing there in weaponry clothing; shoes that have steel on his toe area and furs wrapped around the ankle area, grey, worn out looking trousers with leather wrapped around his left thigh, a dirty blue shirt that has a small lacing at the chest going down in a small 'V' shape and furs wrapped around his shoulders. His hair was slightly covered in blood and his face had dirt on but not so much that is classed as 'revolting'. He was staring right at me with those blue eyes, curiosity filling his eyes while looking me up and down, seeing flashes of lust in his eyes and then seeing an image of him caressing me while pulling the dress off, I was against the trunk of the willow tree and my legs was wrapped around his waist and my back arching so my chest was rubbing against his chest…I could tell in the image that I was grinding against him._

_Shaking my head slightly, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. Walking closer to him, I raise my hand up and place it on his cheek, stroking tenderly and feeling wonder…"Is this a dream?" I hesitantly ask, not wanting to 'jinx' it as they say._

"_Yes, but it seems like we are sharing a dream though, lover." My thumb started to rub soft circles on his cheek, I knew there was more to what he was saying so I nodded; "Before I was here, I was on the battlefield, fighting and slaughtering, then I felt a tug in my chest and I followed it…Coming here." Well, that explained a lot to his clothing, the blood and dirt in his hair and on his face. Leaning down, he held my face in his hands and pulled me closer, pushing his lips against mine, before he could fully kiss me though, the ground started shaking and I noticed the place we was in was shaking too, the leafs on the willow tree falling onto the ground, the swing swaying back and forth, the sun in the sky was shaking violently and it looked as if it was shooting flames out, we heard a roar and we both noticed that it wasn't just in the dream that it was happening in, it was in the real world._

Finally woke up, I sat up straight and looked around, noticing that there was more rocks around us and it was still slightly shaking, turning my head to the side I see that Eric woke up before me; Where was he though? Zipping my head around, I quickly get up and collect my corset, lacing it up quickly with no trouble, still puzzled where Eric's where a bouts is, quickly picking up the blankets and pillows, shoving them in the bag, zapping them with my light to minimize them, picking them up and putting them in my pockets.

Blinking, I heard Eric shout out my name and then fling me over his shoulder, latching on tightly and he zoomed out of the cave and he floated in the air not so far away from the cave but far enough that we won't be effected…

"Hey! You can fly! Why didn't you say anything?!" I yelled out at him, not even showing any care that we could have been killed. I felt his chest rumbling in laughter against my thighs, making my lower parts wet in anticipation.

"Oh, my lover, I wanted to see if you was up for the challenge we put on our hands." I heard him joke softly, after a few moments, I felt his aura go slightly worried and raged.

"We need to get going." He stiffly said and I mumbled to myself; "well I can't exactly do anything now, can I?" After that, he slapped my butt and I yelped out, well, he must have heard it…

Hearing him sniffing around, he, full speed, went straight still flying. Hitting his lower back while shouting out; "If you are going to do that, put me in a more reasonable position!" I did not like how he was holding me, I could just slip out of his firm grip…Even though that's highly unlikely, I didn't really like it, I had to look down which made my fear of heights grow by the second, next thing I knew, I had my legs wrapped around Eric's waist, my arms wrapped around his neck, his right hand holding me by the butt and his other hand cradling my head close to his neck, where I rubbed my nose up and down. Yes, I liked this position very much then the other one…Goodness Sookie! Stop it!

While I was scolding myself in my head, I didn't realise that we landed on top of a mountain. Setting me on my feet, I turn around and see a hill far away about five miles away, I knew it was the dragon's nest because I could see a small red figure, I thought that it would be more longer then this…At least a week, not two days. Eric starts to walk ahead of me and I catch up, the crunching noise of the grass underneath my feet somehow relaxing me, grabbing onto Eric's bicep, even though my hand can't fit around it, tracing my hand down his arm and then grabbing hold of his hand and intertwining our hands, earning a small squeeze and caressing on my upper palm. Looking up into the sky, it was filled with different colours; purple, orange, yellow, a red, a hazy violet and a slight red. All mixing together, it was beautiful, seeing the sunset, making all them colours so perfectly…Feeling eyes on me, I look up to Eric and see him looking at me lovingly, smiling up to him my brightest smile, making him walk faster and pulling on me to walk faster.

Still not up to his pace, he grows out of patience and wraps an arm around my back and the other around the back of my knees, lifting me up 'bridal style', using his vampire speed and I knew he found the spot where he wanted us to be because he teleported there, something I didn't know he could do. The spot that he found was a little shelter underneath an, not to tall but big, oak tree. It was cute and relaxing. There were leafs scattered on the fresh green grass, flowers blooming in various places, laying me down on the ground and it was surprisingly soft…Hearing the grass slightly crunch, I turn my head to the side and see Eric laying down beside me on his left side, deciding to lay on my right side too so I don't have to keep on turning my head. Shuffling closer to him and bending my knee up so my thigh was resting on his hip and my foot resting against the back top of his leg, we were lying face to face and our noses were touching, this position, the feeling of comfort making me lull to sleep…

~~~**Hours Later**~~~~

When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky and I was in a different position to the one that I can remember, Eric's arm was laid out and my head was using it as a pillow, my back to his chest and our legs intertwined. Deciding to get up, I get myself out of his embrace, missing it instantly and I heard him move slightly and groan, meaning that he is waking up, shaking my head to wake myself up, I start to hear loud huffing and puffing.

Thinking it was Eric waking up, I ignore it and start to stretch…Hearing a growl, a growl that did not sound like a man's growl at all, turning my head slowly to look over my shoulder, my heart beat fastening by the second and quickening when I see the source that the growling came from; There before me was the dragon we was spending our time searching for, eyes blazing with rage and determination, it was crouching down so it was eye level with me, so I wonder what this creatures full height is. Checking in on Eric's aura, I notice he is awake, turning around slightly so my body is facing the dragon too, earning an ear – bursting roar, making me wobble a bit on my feet to catch my balance and then I notice that Eric has gotten up, "RUN!" I hear before he lets out a warrior cry, not needing to be told twice, I run for it. Being in the presence of the dragon has caused me to hesitate slightly and that is no good for my teleportation, so I have to stick with running.

Running as fast as I could with my legs, I didn't notice the twig underneath me and I fell over flat on my face and breaking my knee in process. Moving myself so I am in a sitting position, I push myself with my hands towards a tree, sitting up against it and ripping my trousers above the kneecap, observing the damage and noticing that my thigh has glass stuck in it, blood spilling everywhere and bits of skin hanging off, feeling for any injuries on my face and instantly regretting it; feeling a deep wound planted somewhere near my eye down to my lip, curving slightly so it goes over my cheekbones. Ignoring it, I grab hold of the glass that is sticking out of my thigh and pull it out, yelling out in pain, whimpering then grabbing the bit of cloth I ripped from my trousers and wrapping around my thigh tightly, making a knot on top of it.

Sitting here with my am squeezing my stomach, eyes closed I hear someone hollering; "Sookie!" it was a males voice, wasn't Eric's voice but I recognized it…

"Jason?!" I shout back, voice thick with anger but hope, hope that he will be able to help me. Opening my eyes, I see him running towards me, kneeling down with a frown on his face at mine; I was outraged that he was here, he was post to be with Jess! "What the fuck are you doing here, Jason Corbett Brigant?! Your post to be with Jess!" he flinched slightly at the sound of my voice and choice of words, I have never really swore unless I was lost in rage.

"Jeez! Please do calm down, sister! I couldn't just let my little sister go on a dangerous journey without help from her big brother." Calming down slightly because he only came here with concern, but I was here with Eric anyway…Eric. Oh jeez, no.

"Jason, have you seen Eric?" I was going to add 'Please say that you have!" but I knew I shouldn't be begging, he looked at me and picked me up bridal style, running out in the distance, we found a spot where we could see the dragon…Eric, he was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood. I saw the dragon going in for a hit with its claws, "ERIC!" screaming out, I teleport myself to him, standing in front of him, holding my hands out and blasting bright white light that sparkled slightly but violently shook around, like an thunderstorm, out at the dragon straight into the eye, letting out a blood – curdling warrior cry, squeezing my eyes shut and moments later, I open them and see that the dragon has fallen of the mountain, falling down into the ground. Turning around, I start to run towards Eric and then the pain from my knee reminds me that I cannot do so, so I hop over to him and fall down on the ground next to him and starting to tend to him.

"Holy shit, Sook! Your eyes!" I heard my brother yell out, but I was too busy tending to my beloved to care, I laid him down on his back gently and straddled him, putting my hands on his chest and starting to glow, healing him. Looking at him, I see him open his eyes and look into mine with love and…Confusion?

"Lover, what has happened to your eyes?" He said, furrowing his eye brows and I look at him with confusion written all over my face. Rummaging into my pockets, I grab out the tiny bags and put them back into their normal sizes, leaning over while still straddling Eric and looking through them and finding the mirror; taking it out and looking at my reflection…"What the fuck has happened to me?!" I yelled out, chocolate brown eyes to ocean blue eyes, I had fuller lips but that wasn't so noticeable and my skin was slightly glowing, not actually glowing but glowing in a good way.

"Seems like your light is affecting your looks more." I heard Jason say behind me. Understanding fully now; my spark, because of me using it more now, it is starting to grow and my body is developing with it, making me look even more beautiful, not that I am being vein or anything but I knew that I was beautiful, I don't go on about it though. Groaning slightly, I get up and notice that my body has gotten slightly curvier; Hips slightly bigger and boobs looking perkier, not much has changed but I can see it clearly. Oh, how I wonder what I would look like when my spark grows fully. Seeing Eric get up, I notice that he has gotten a bit more muscled, the sparkle of mischief standing out more in his eyes and slightly taller. Huh, I guess that my light has affected him too…Naturally, he is 6'5 tall, now he looks around 6'7?

Hours went by and now it was pitch black; "Sookie! I can't see shit out here, do something!" I hear 'dear' older brother, Jason, groan out at me. Glaring at him, I sigh out in frustration and raise my hand up, a soft ball of light coming out of it and looks like a burning, sparkling flame that is white instead of a orange - red. We was in the forest now, seeing the clearing of the fields…Looking closer, I see a scarecrow? No, it was a cross made out of wood by the looks of it and something hanging from it. Nudging Eric, I see that he has seen it too and we walk to it which takes around fifteen minutes.

The thing that was hanging from it was a woman, blonde hair, brown eyes, she was pale and she was sickly thin. Her chest and lower parts was covered by a ripped clothe that was covered in dried blood and she was hanging from the cross by thorns wrapped around her waist, neck, wrist and ankles, thorns digging into her skin deeply, making the skin rip open…The veins in her wrist was open and the nails on her toes was gone; as if they were ripped off, looking at her face, I notice that her eye was ripped out of the sockets forcefully. Cut bottom lip, scars on her face that was in…Whips shape? She was whipped across the face, my god…Looking downwards, I notice that the chest area had the most blood, I took it off slowly and looked; The person that did this to her had cut into her chest and ripped out her heart, then shoving it back in when the blood was all drained out of her heart.

At first, I thought this was a punishment for a blood offense because they normally hang the offender on a cross by thorns and that's all, leaving them for a slow, painful death because of the thorns digging into their flesh and poisoning them but…This definitely wasn't it, this looked like torture and a message to someone.

"We need to get going, Sookie." Eric said to me, more like commanded me. Looking up at him, he wasn't looking at me but at the woman, following his eye sight I see he was looking at her left hip. Two letter that was carved into her body; "RE"

Who the fuck is that?


End file.
